koeifandomcom-20200223-history
PUNISH YOU
PUNISH YOU is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the Dynasty Warriors 8 character image song CD, Eichi no Shou. It's a solo song performed by Kanae Ito for Wang Yuanji, her character role in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement: Kazunori Watanabe :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :Punish you :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you :ひんやり冷たい水色　淀みもなく放つBrightness :騙されない　真実だけ　見極めてく :大切な約束を　果たすその時まで :甘やかさないの :心に巣食う弱さにも　戸窓わせる偽りにも :耳を貸せば　だめにされる　気づくことね :伸しかかる運命の　重さに喘ぐなら :支えたいの　私の　それが役目 :お仕置きね　覚悟をして :わがっているはずよ　Punish :待っている　待ち続けている　目醒める日を :この思い誰にも負けない :信じてるひとのために :つないできた絆だって　気をつけてなけらばBreaking :ふらつくのは　もうそろそろ　終わりにして :険しい道選んでも　ただ一緒にいくだけ :わかっている　あなたの　真実（ほんとう）の才能（ちから） :お仕置きはご褒美じゃない :勘違いしないでPunish :遠すぎてどんなに明日が　見えなくても :この誓い必ず貫く :守りたいひとのために :お仕置きね　覚悟をして :やればできるはずよPunish :待っている　待ち続けている　目醒める日を :この思い誰にも負けない :信じてるひとのために :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you |-|Romaji= :Punish you :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you :hinyari tsumetai mizuiro yodomimonaku hanatsu Brightness :damesarenai shinjitsu dake mi-kizameteku :taisetsuna yakusoku wo hatasu sono toki made :amayakasanai no :kokoro ni sukuu yowasani mo tomadowaseru itsuwari ni mo :mimi wo kaseba dame ni sareru kizuku koto ne :noshikakaru unmei no omosa ni aegu nara :sasaetai no watashi no sore ga yakume :oshioki ne kakugo wo shite :wakatteiruhazu yo Punish :matteiru machi-tsuzuketeiru mezameru hi wo :kono omoi dare ni mo makenai :shinjiteru hito no tameni :tsunaidekita kizuna datte kiwotsukete nakeraba Breaking :furatsuku no wa mou sorosoro owarinishite :kewashii michi erandemo tada issho ni iku dake :wakatteiru anata no hontou no chikara :oshioki wa gohoubi janai :kan-chigaishinaide Punish :toosugite donna ni ashita ga mienakutemo :kono chikai kanarazu tsuranuku :mamoritai hito no tameni :oshioki ne kakugo wo shite :yareba dekuru hazu yo Punish :matteiru machi-tsuzuketeiru mezameru hi wo :kono omoi dare ni mo makenai :shinjiteru hito no tameni :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you |-|English Translation= :Punish you :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you :You give turn a chilly light blue before beaming at me with boundless Brightness :You can't fool me. Try weighing in on reality for once. :Until the time when our precious arrangement is met, :I won't be soft on you :If you lend an ear to the weaknesses eating away at your heart :and the anxiety you hide with lies, you'll know it's bad to keep that act up :If the weight of your borne destiny makes you short of breath, :then I want to support you. That is my duty. :Time to punish you. Better get ready. :You should know why that I Punish :I'll be waiting for you, always, for the day when you wake up :No one else can top my feelings :since they're for the person I believe in :Even the good will you have now will be Breaking if you don't pay attention :It's about time you stopped goofing off :I'll be with you, even for the steep path you choose, :because I know your true power :My punishment is not a reward :Don't misunderstand me when I Punish :No matter how unclear tomorrow may be, :my oath will always see me through :for the person I want to protect :Time for punishment. Better get ready. :You should be able to do this or I Punish :I'll be waiting for you, always waiting, for the day when you wake up :My feelings won't lose to anyone :because they're for the person I believe in :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you :Punish you, Punish you, Punish you External Links *Official promotional video *Voice actor commentary for CDs *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category: Songs